Lexicon
Want to add a word? Then create a page for it (you do not have to do it, but it is highly suggested)! Link to it from here under its starting letter in alphabetical order, (alphabetical in Rajan's alphabet). There is a format for word submission, but we have yet to create a template for it. Please only add agreed-upon words and never add a word invented on the spot. How to Submit a Word Crete a page. Copy and paste this template into it as a template. (note: the last section is optional) Link to your word from here. If a word has a page, still keep an example on this page for quick reference. A Vort Hye abal ' - Ezemplo: ("Esperanto zjan san ni, abal Frantit zjan san!") 'au - Ezemplo: ("Jan zjomothe au bilde luzjth?") B Vort Hye Belov '- Ezemplo: (Dohyel zjan belov. Dohyel zjan zjlu ni, zjan sen.) C Vort Hye chien - http://bit.ly/1CHKVVs 'chu ' - Ezemplo: (Ren ta: "Sala zjan chu." Ren hen: "Zotazjs!) 'comprend - Ezemplo: (1 Ren: "Nemasu zjan zjdo, jan comprend?" 2 Ren: "Ja, zjan comprend.") D Vort Hye [[dana|'dana']] - http://bit.ly/1RJ0zs6 day ' - ren 3 'desole '- Ezemplo: ("Ren rad jan est." "Desole!") 'do '- 10 dokuzu - http://www.timetoplay.ca/images/time-to-play3.jpg E Vort Hye [[Est (Vort de Rajan)|'est]]' '- Ezemplo: ("Yang hye ghi hye est.") G Vort Hye gana '- 12pm dohyel Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Klas t jan est?" Ren 2: "Klo. Gana t zjan est.") 'greta - Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Greta!" Ren 2: "Greta! Rad jata?") H Vort Hye hen '- 2 'hyohye '- Ezemplo: ("T rihyizju dosizji hyohye est.") exists? 'hye - Ezemplo: ("Yang hye est. Multa!") I Vort Hye ici '- Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Ici ren est?" Ren 2: "Ici zjan est." Ren 1: "Greta!") 'idiar '- Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Nihongo jan san? Ren 2: "Nihongo zjan san radni, san idiar.") 'ike '- 3 J Vort Hye 'jaja ' - Ezemplo: ("Thro jan est, jaja?" "Jaja. UK zjan est.") 'ja - Ezemplo: ("Bilde jan luzjth?" "Ja.") jan ' - ren 2 K Vort Hye 'kaj '- Ezemplo: ("Yang hye kaj taur hye viv est.") 'kajan '- Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Thar jan ki est?" Ren 2: "Meh est. Nemasu'ku zjan est, kajan?" Ren 1: "Rad rad!") [[kamb|'kamb]] - http://bit.ly/24CJXcO kan '- Ezemplo: (Zjan kan Star Wars. Day rad!) 'kandao '- http://bit.ly/1QmWiu9 'kire - Ezemplo: ("Zjan kire!") exists? klas '- Ezemplo: ("Zjan belov chu. Klas zjan chu." "Zotazjs!") L Vort Hye [[land|'land]] - Ezemplo: (Timi 5:00 est. Ren 1: Zjan chu moment. Ren 2: Zotazjs! Timi 5:02 est. Ren 1: Zjan land! Ren 2: Greta!) lao '- Ezemplo: (someperson101 lao est, bibaleebu lao ni est, prio est.) 'lingwo ' - vort hye; Ezemplo: (Rajan, Frantit) 'lire '- Ezemplo: (Mistborn zjan lire.) 'lope - 5 ludil - Ezemplo: (Infan: "Ludil zjan beson!") exists? ludzjth '- http://bit.ly/1UAvhX5 Ezemplo: ("Jan zjan ludzjth!") M Vort Hye 'man '- Ezemplo: (minahao zjan ludzjth. Minahao zjan zjlu ni, zo minahao zjan man.) minahao - http://bit.ly/1uaiRLo 'moment ' - Ezemplo: ("ki hire est?" "Moment....... X hire est.") N Vort Hye 'naja '- Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Ki timi est?" Ren 2: "5:58 timi est, 6:00 naja.") 'namesu '- Ezemplo: ("2:30 maten est, namesu zjan zjdo, zotazjs!") 'ni ' - Ezemplo: ("2 ta sama?" "Ni. 1 ta sama") nom - https://media1.giphy.com/media/14lUlhL7fi2NUY/200_s.gif 'non '- 8 O Vort Hye 'octo '- 7 P Vort Hye 'par '- Ezemplo: (Par Brandon Sanderson Hero of Ages est.) 'penso '- Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Naja idiar sama?" Ren 2: "Naja idiar sama penso." Ren 3: "Klo, naja idiar sama ni!") 'prio '- Ezemplo: (Bibaleebu prio est. Someperson101 prio ni est, lao est.) p'ster - http://bit.ly/15z9jhQ R Vort Hye 'rad '- Ezemplo: ("Jaja?" "Jaja." "Rad!") 're - Ezemplo: ("Re California est.") S Vort Hye sala '- http://bit.ly/1WW0qTM 'salut - Ezemplo: ("Salut!" "Salut, rad jata?") sama ' - Ezemplo: ("1 ta sama", "rad jata rajan sama") sazjohy - http://bit.ly/1JUwvEU 'shue '- Ezemplo: (Klas lingwo t lingwo zjan shue.) T Vort Hye 'ta '- 1 'tengill '- Ezemplo: ("Tengill chi est, chi Wikia.") 'thro '- Ezemplo: ("Thro jan est?" "USA zjan est.") 'tiu '- 9 travailler - http://cliparts.co/cliparts/riL/nxG/riLnxG58T.gif tumu - http://bit.ly/1RSO5kd tumumu - http://bit.ly/1SQM5cF V Vort Hye 'vort - Ezemplo: ("Hmm, 'vort' vort est, 'thro' vort est, 'ludil' vort est, 'est; vort est, 'zhaudo' vort est!") W Vort Hye waija '- 11 Y Vort Hye 'yeshi '- Ezemplo: (Ren 1: "Minahao zjan ludzjth." Ren 2: "Ah, minahao zjan ludzjth yeshi!" Zo, minahao ren 1 kaj ren 2 ludzjth.) 'yo '- 4 Z Vort Hye 'zhaudo - Ezemplo: ("Jan zjan zhaudo, ja?" "Ja, kaj jan zjan zhaudo.") zja '- 6 'zjan - ren 1 zjomode ' - Ezemplo: ("Bach, Handel, klasik, rok,") Orth Hye J'an ki est - Ezemplo: ("Jan ki est?" "Zjan rajan est, ja." "Rad, rad!") 'Ki timi est t jan '- Ezemplo: ("12:15 est t zjan, ki timi est t jan?" "8:16.")